


Hear my Love , Breathe my Love , Feel my Love.

by Dawn_dolphin



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: 2000 words of misconception, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gentle Love, I read something similar in the story section of my mom's favourite newspaper, It is just a word puke I think, M/M, Short, Sweet, i dont know how to describe this, kinda cute, read it please - Freeform, soothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 03:54:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30099924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawn_dolphin/pseuds/Dawn_dolphin
Summary: Soobin always thought he was incapable of love.He thought he was incapable of love when he joined the workforce.He felt incapable of loving someone when he turned 28He still felt incapable of love when he marriedThen suddenly , he was not.(Bad at summaries , read it please)
Relationships: Choi Soobin & Choi Yeonjun, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, Yeonbin - Relationship
Comments: 11
Kudos: 40





	Hear my Love , Breathe my Love , Feel my Love.

**Author's Note:**

> I am posting it at a time when people would not be awake or would be busy with their live. But , I want to post this because I love it.
> 
> Please read it with love and tell me what you thought.

**_Hear my Love, feel my love, Breathe my love_.**

>   
>    
> 

Soobin had woken up one day , sweating and breathing heavily , he had a sudden epiphany : He was incapable of Love.

This couldn't be right? He was born into a scholarly and rich family, his family was as harmonious and loving as they could be and his life had been a smooth sail.There was nothing to complain about.Yet he had never fallen in love.Not once.

He had not fallen in love during his school years. That was okay, many didn’t. He had then gone to college anticipating his first love , he had left disappointed. When he had stepped into the society as the new workforce, he had still not fallen in love.

Had the tough quest for survival debilitated his passion for finding love?

It was not as if he had a shortage of people trying to pursue him. He was tall, handsome, good at studies and kind towards others.All proposals were however rejected by him.He rejected them , not because he was conceited and haughty . He rejected all the proposals because he knew that even though love was never equal, the pursuer would always expect love to be reciprocated and Soobin….he was never sure how to show love…….how to feel love.So he always rejected them , softly and in an apologetic tone.

Soobin knew that nobody came to this world knowing what love is, he had not either.Yet, when he saw people around him falling in love, falling out of love, his mouth filled up with a revolting bitterness. The green-eyed monster, who was always quiet otherwise, would always mark his presence at these times.

At 28 however, Soobin had already accepted this fact. Love…..it wasn't the most important thing right? Soobin was happy and content.His lack of desire for a relationship had just landed him a promotion as the Secretary in finances to the General Manager. At first, he had attributed this success to his ability...yet the truth had been poured over him like a bucket of ice while he eavesdropped some gossip mongers in the washroom. He had been promoted, yes, but not because of his ability but because he had never initiated less than professional contact with the General Manager.

He had been promoted because he was devoid of love for the ever-so enigmatic Manager. This…..this was good right?

The General manager, Yeonjun, was young and charming. Soobin would not call him handsome since the walls can hear thoughts these days but he really was elegant in his gait and refreshingly stylish.He was upright , openly gay and most of all kind. With a “single” relationship status , he was the standard template for the object of desire in a BL manga.

Soobin had always admired the man, pure admiration since he was incapable of feeling more prominent and deeper emotions.While he had worked next to him, Soobin had witnessed all of Yeonjun’s relationships and their endings, the Good . the Bad and the Ugly , all of it.

Soobin couldn't relate obviously, but these had made for some very melodramatic gossip sessions in the washrooms.

One day , when the 28-year-old got off work, Yeonjun had suddenly asked, “Would you like to marry me ?”

Soobin had been left dumbfounded. Marriage? Had Yeonjun tried to arrange a marriage by himself ? Soobin had found it completely absurd.This question had been asked by Yeonjun once. Yeonjun had loved the man, yet he had been rejected.Marriage with Yeonjun? That didn’t sound too bad.It would avoid loneliness and share responsibilities. 

Humans were always self-interested animals, clearly, Soobin wasn't any different because after 5 seconds of consideration Soobin had accepted the fact that Yeonjun was indeed a good partner and agreed.

28 was a good age for marriage and Yeonjun had not demanded love. This was rather perfect, in retrospection.

Soobin had smiled and nodded, “okay “

Just like that , he had become Yeonjun's fiance and the news had spread like wildfire. Soobin was promoted to Dept, General Manager. Many had expressed fits of rage and hostility calling him cunning and talking about how he was using Yeonjun as a ladder for success.

On hearing this he had merely scoffed, laughing at the hypocrisy of it all, as if these people wouldn’t jump at every opportunity they could to step on other people and gain success.

Soobin couldn’t even define what success was to him, nor could he define love. He had simply accepted the offer because there were no demands yet there was security and a promise of quality companionship.

  
  


On their wedding day , Yeonjun had a lot to drink and when he was carried to the nuptial chamber, he was already unconscious. Rather than being saddened , he had felt a small flutter, Yeonjun must have drunk because he was happy right?

Soobin quietly helped Yeonjun out of his clothes, sparing his socks. Soobin then wiped Yeonjun’s whole body with a hot towel. When he was wiping his face, Yeonjun opened his eyes and quietly said one thing before falling asleep again.

“Thank you for agreeing to marry me “

Soobin was shocked for a few seconds and then smiling softly he said to the sleeping figure,

“Thank you for asking me.”

Life after marriage was dull and content. They lived peacefully and happily just like any married couple. There were no sudden surprises, nor were their sparks flowing. There was however a calm air surrounding their humble abode and the tiny smiles that were passed occasionally. Soobin and Yeonjun had worked together for quite a long time , therefore they had an amazing tacit understanding.

They had fallen into the rhythm of married life almost instantly, their life playing claire de lune instead of a pop song. A gentle lullaby to breeze through life , often at the edge of a fight, yet it had never quite arrived there.

After adopting a child, they had, just like other married couples, fought over her education, future, and marriage. However, in recent years, Soobin had noticed that their view and opinions were getting extremely similar. Their perspectives and outlooks matched each other more times than they did not and Soobin had come to find out that he could read Yeonjun almost like an open book, he had come to understand Yeonjun much more personally and deeply. Some years into the future , their grandchildren had remarked ever so lightheartedly how they had spent so much time together, even their features had started resembling.

It wasn't that hard to believe, Soobin might have picked up a habit or two from Yeonjun and Yeonjun had picked up the habit of nose scrunching from Soobin. Often similar mannerisms made two people resemble closely to each other.

At work, Soobin was still Yeonjun’s partner, his right arm. They had been working together relentlessly. Soobin was much better at his job than he was at love. Their field was one that was ever-changing. Dynamic and unsteady. Both of them had experienced highs and lows and losses due to the crashing stock market.

Now, 20 years into their marriage, they were going through the lowest point in their careers. The company they worked for made some unsavory dealings and was plagued with lawsuits and was near bankruptcy.

Here, Yeonjun had told him, “Let’s get a divorce.”

The divorce was probably out of Yeonjun’s goodwill. They could draw a line between them and get rid of lawsuits and debts.

Yet, Soobin had been offended. How could he let Yeonjun give up and leave him in these tough times?How could Yeonjun think about giving up now?

He scoffed and for the first time ever, projected anger by slapping the dining table, “Divorce? Don't even think about it! You are not getting rid of me this easily .”

Yeonjun was left stunned. However, after faltering for a moment, he smiled in his typical fashion and promised, “ Okay then I will do my best to pull through this slump.”

Later he did pull through the trough, naturally divorce was never mentioned again.

Yeonjun had loved someone deeply but could not obtain. Soobin had known about this. He even knew the man's first name and his last name, he knew where the man worked and what his husband did.  Kang Taehyun, the man who Yeonjun used to love was Kang Taehyun.

But, Soobin never talked about it. After all, the man had nothing to do with his life and Yeonjun had never brought this topic up.

You could even say that Soobin was slightly envious of Yeonjun. While Yeonjun had failed to obtain his love, at least he had loved someone, Soobin had never experienced that before.

When they were both in their 60s, Yeonjun suffered from a heart attack due to a blocked artery. That was the time when he got closer to Kang Taehyun. Taehyun’s husband, Beomgyu was a leading cardiologist and had naturally become Yeonjun’s leading doctor.

Soobin and Taehyun had instantly hit it off. They chatted and talked about their family, career and helped a few patients out. This was when Soobin was able to put two and two together and figured out that Taehyun was already married when Yeonjun started liking him, therefore Yeonjun had never even confessed and instead chosen to maintain a good friendship.

  
  


Soobin was somewhat sad for Yeonjun, so many people around him loved Yeonjun but Yeonjun could not have the one person he loved. Soobin understood why Yeonjun had married Soobin, Yeonjun loved Taehyun but he was too kind to hurt the men that loved him and so he chose to marry the one who did not bother with love.

As expected, they really were quite similar in logical reasoning.

Life had continued after the minor inconvenience. Yeonjun quit his job ending the journey at the CEO position and instead let their daughter take over instead. Soobin quit his job as well and chose to take care of their grandson.

Soobin had developed rheumatism so he was now unstable during walks and often relied on Yeonjun for support. They would walk together in the gardens and sit on the balcony in their detached villa to admire some flowers and relish some tea.It was a life of solitude and satisfaction.

Unknowingly Soobin and Yeonjun had become a couple who were admired for their love and care for each other. In the eyes of their family and the neighbors, they were the epitome of growing old in love. Soobin was never sure about love, but maybe because of habit, he always felt a safe and endearing warmth spread through his body whenever Yeonjun held him.

After a couple of Years , it was Yeonjun who had decided to leave first. By that time Soobin had been unable to walk, his rheumatism severe and painful.

In Front of Yeonjun’s sickbed, he had held Soobin’s hand tightly and with a warm smile he had said,

“Thank you for spending this life with me, I will wait for you, let's meet next time as well”

Soobin had smiled elegantly and clasped the hand tightly,

“Thank you for choosing me to walk this journey with you, wait for me I want to walk with you again.”

At that moment as Yeonjun closed his eyes after bestowing Soobin’s hand with a gentle kiss, Soobin had realized that he had in fact been love with the man. Their love was not that of the novels or the movies, there were no sparks or fireworks, there were no rollercoaster drops and no candy lips.

Instead, their love was woven into every tiny act of kindness and every little smile they had passed on.He had loved this man and he had realized it only after the love had merged into the endless ocean.

He was not sad. He was happy, euphoric. He could finally sleep knowing that he was never incapable of love. 

At that moment Soobin realized that not all love needed to be loud and boisterous. It could be as simple as buying a pastry for your loved one while going home from work.It could be present in sharing a novel. There could be indescribable amounts of love in drying each other’s hair, in walking through the garden together. There was love in raising a gentle and strong-minded child.

  
  


Soobin realized that what Yeonjun and him had shared was love not like the fire or the thunder. Their love was like the earthy breeze after the first drizzle. Their love was not in the rainbows for everyone to see, but in the collecting dew on a flower petal.

_ ‘Thank you, my dear, for I now know what love is. It was in the way we listened and the way we read each other.” _

**Author's Note:**

> EEEEP -  
> THERE'S THAT  
> What did you think? Did you like it?  
> Please leave me some love in the comment sections or kudos so that I can continue writing!


End file.
